vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
135442-my-very-very-early-first-thoughts
Content ---- Yeah I felt much the same with engineer actually, I tried warrior after that and decided to stick with it. Mainly because I have tanking experience also, so looking forward to end game. I watched a stream of a higher level engineer though, and they seem a lot stronger later levels and not as strange as low levels. Edited October 2, 2015 by DaveDownunder | |} ---- Ok, I am going to give warrior a whirl. I would rather give the game a fair shake, and perhaps engineer is too specialized to make that my first character. | |} ---- ---- Yeah the tanking side of it seems straight forward and the dps side seems reasonably easy. Though a pro might look at how I play and laugh, none the less, good solid class IMO. | |} ---- ---- ---- What? You need a tutorial about how to press ESC? I dont get what your problem is exactly? You need help pressing buttons? | |} ---- ---- hehe, warrior.. whirl.. ha get it :P I'm so alone. | |} ---- The problem there was exactly as I described. The control set is different than other games I have played, mainly lock-ons. Use logic? Here is some logic for you....where is the nearest camp? Being a new player, should I automatically know where the nearest camp is located? Use logic next time before you respond perhaps. | |} ---- Is that what I said? I am pretty positive I said that I found esc to options. so I would not need a tutorial for that. But since that is not a standard that I have seen in other common and popular MMOs, one might think some kind of indicator for new players might be a good thing. I need help pressing buttons the same as you need help providing replies it seems. | |} ---- Well, it was a bit more involved than that, but the targeting in this game is a bit different than most MMOs out there. Area attack seems to be the key here, took some getting used to. Also most MMOs use a right click to attack, and close to attack on some on right click, and it doesn't quite work that way here. I looked for camps or quest hubs on the map, had trouble finding both. I am probably looking in the wrong place. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah, this is more "action" based. Not quite an action MMO but it leans closer to those than your average tab target MMO. If you follow the quests then you'll be sent to quest hubs as a follow up. | |} ---- Thank you. This was very helpful. Right now I have a full bag. I am only in the first two starting areas after the main ship. I will take your advice, very good advice that I most certainly appreciate. | |} ---- Thank you for the advice. I think I will try the "level 10" method, that sounds like a good way to get a decent overall feel of the game. | |} ---- ---- The "C"s are vendors on your minimap. | |} ---- Thank you, I did actually find a vendor, it was after the first initial set of missions when landing in the starting area. | |} ---- It is pretty standard in almost evey game, that you get access to your setting or menus from pressing ESC. Dont be rude, just because you dont understand simple things. | |} ---- If I misunderstood simple things I would fail to grasp your posts in this thread. If you understood simple things you would not have asked me if I needed a tutorial for esc or help pressing buttons based on my post. To the latter point, the spirit of the post itself is simply quid pro quo. Again, if you have trouble with posts that return in kind perhaps you should consider presenting your opinions in a less abrasive manner. Though you may enjoy presenting snark, you seem to have difficulty accepting it, and perhaps that could spell trouble for you later on. Perhaps the kitchen is not for you after all. Edited October 13, 2015 by Lordartemis | |} ----